Events in the Life of a Malfoy
by JadeyTheKitty
Summary: This will be a collection of a hundred drabbles revolving around Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Scorpius 100 Quills Challenge**

_**A collection of one hundred (or so) Scorpius drabbles**_

_Author notes:_ Look up mistakenpieces on LJ if you RP. Okay. Seriously, I haven't been writing lately. I've been RPing. That's about to change, however. Starting with finishing my claim over at 100Quills. What you should remember about these drabbles is that they're all from the same timeline as the epic future-gen fic you guys keep favoriting and I keep forgetting to update. There will be some minor discrepancies, but they'll be things I plan to change in the other story when I go back, rewrite it, and continue on to finish it. That said... please enjoy? (And join my RP, darn you!)

_Setting: _Scorpius first year during Christmas holidays. This is right before my other short drabble titled "Flying". Once again there may be some discrepancies.

* * *

"We're too young for this."

Scorpius snorted. Secretly he quite agreed, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. He was too busy trying to lie to himself to risk ruining it all by admitting something like that.

"Seriously," Albus continued in the same low, reasonable tone that nevertheless sounded on the edge of hysterics. "We're eleven. They're…"

"Older," Scorpius finished, shrugging one shoulder.

"Y-es," Albus agreed, shooting another glance toward the two men they were spying on.

Now that he had started, Scorpius couldn't quite put the brakes on as his brain quickly provided other reasons why they should definitely _not_ be where they were. "And more experienced at dueling, perhaps."

Albus gave him a look.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "_Certainly_ more experienced at dueling. No doubt they're dangerous as well. You normally don't get the sort who adopt bunnies and small kittens here."

There was a moment of silence as both boys took note again of where they were. They were ducked down a dead-end side street of Knockturn Alley. The side street was filled with rubbish, things Scorpius would rather not look closely enough at to indentify, and by a faint smell that mixed all sorts of rubbish until it made a person's sense of smell shut down simply to spare itself the trauma.

It was nothing to the actual alley they were peering out at, though. The gloomy day had brought out all sorts in the wizarding world's most notorious row of businesses. Hunched old witches and grizzly wizards had wandered past their hiding spot in ones, twos, and threes, but the two wizards they watched always remained just on the edge of their range of hearing. Obviously they were waiting for something, and Scorpius was curious about what it was.

His curiosity was melting away almost as quickly as Albus' had, however.

Being in Slytherin did not automatically give you honorary boosts of bravery as Gryffindor supposedly did. It just told you when it would be wise to slip away.

"Father's shop is just back around the last corner," Scorpius muttered, his gaze never straying from the two cloaked men. They still hadn't moved from where they were sheltering under an awning from the potential rain. And they still hadn't said a word.

This adventure was getting both creepy and a little dull. Scorpius had only meant to show off how much of the alley he knew (all a lie – his father never let him stray past the doors of Borgin and Burkes), and he wasn't very certain how they had ended up trailing the two men into hitherto unknown sections of the alley. Scorpius hadn't even seen his _father_ come this far.

"Right…" Albus muttered after a moment. "Let's go before they see us. My dad's going to be wondering where I am, and James'll tell where I'm at as soon as Dad's frantic enough for me to be in trouble."

Scorpius nodded and moved to get up from his half-crouched position. His foot was asleep, but after a moment of murmuring silent swears, he managed to get to his feet and check one last time to see what the men were doing.

"Look."

The voice was low, but it carried across the now-empty alley, freezing both boys before they could move out of the shadow of the side street.

Scorpius met Albus' terrified gaze with his own. Had they been spotted snooping?

A muffled _pop_ drew the boys' gazes upward in time to see the shower of green sparks left over by a distant firecracker.

"It's started," the taller of the two men said more clearly, nudging his companion with his elbow.

As the boys watched, the shorter man rubbed ruefully at his arm and glanced up at the remains of what Scorpius assumed had been a signal for a parade or party or… something. As the shorter man looked up, his cowl fell back around his shoulders revealing that he had straight black hair that fell just short of his collar.

"Which ones 's the bosses wantin' us to go after in this dingy spot, Blake?" the dark-haired one asked, slapping the side of his face. "Good _god_. Some toerag's let some beetles get loose."

The taller one – Blake – rolled his shoulders and ignored the other man's comment in favor of the question. "Malfoy's kid, innit?"

"_Malfoy_? Bleedin' _hell_ – you didn't think to tell me that 'fore we got 'ere?"

Whatever answer Blake made, Scorpius didn't here. Instead of listening, he was focusing more on flattening himself to the wall of the side street and trying not to breathe. Despite his attempts, his chest rose and fell quickly to spite him.

"Oh Merlin," Albus whispered beside him. The dark-haired boy had adopted a similar stance, and had actually managed to pale enough that he could have been in the running against Scorpius in a competition to see which one of the two could impersonate a sheet the most accurately.

His name – his family's name, anyway… they'd _said_ it. They'd said Malfoy's _kid_. Aries and Libra were never allowed to come to the shop. Only Scorpius was allowed since he had turned ten. Ten was old enough to know not to touch certain items and to begin learning the business according to his father.

So there was only one Malfoy kid they could be talking about.

"That way," Scorpius mouthed, nodding toward the far end of the alley. There was a pile of rubbish there that, even if they couldn't climb up it to get onto the roof of the nearby building (Scorpius was fairly sure it was an apothecary according to the smell), they could at least find a good place to hide behind it. Much as he was loathe to get any of the rubbish on his clothes, he preferred it to being discovered.

Albus nodded numbly, and edged sideways, trying to move one way and look over his shoulder at the same time as if he would be able to see the men through the wall.

Neither of them saw the rubbish bin until it was clanging to the ground. The lid sprang off almost comically, and as they stared in horror, following it only with their eyes, it rolled lazily out into Knockturn Alley where it hit the opposite shop and fell over with a reverberating clatter.

There was a heart-stopping moment of silence, then—

"What in the name of…"

"_Someone's over there_…!"

"They heard us, y'think?"

"Do you want to chance it, you think-skulled—"

Scorpius again didn't wait to hear what Blake had to say. He simply pushed off from the wall and ran. He could hear Albus behind him, and he could hear the two men pounding along behind _him_.

The latter was enough to spur him into moving faster.

Athletics had never been Scorpius' strong suit, but he was determined to change that today.


	2. Of Snowball Wars and Igloos

**Scorpius 100 Quills Challenge**

_**A collection of one hundred (or so) Scorpius drabbles**_

_Author notes:_ Look up mistakenpieces on LJ if you RP. Okay. Seriously, I haven't been writing lately. I've been RPing. That's about to change, however. Starting with finishing my claim over at 100Quills. What you should remember about these drabbles is that they're all from the same timeline as the epic future-gen fic you guys keep favoriting and I keep forgetting to update. There will be some minor discrepancies, but they'll be things I plan to change in the other story when I go back, rewrite it, and continue on to finish it. That said... please enjoy? (And join my RP, darn you!)

_Setting: _Scorpius' fifth year at Hogwarts. First snow of the term.

* * *

Rose yawned widely as she stumbled out of her bed and wandered through her morning rituals. First was to check to make sure James hadn't managed to get into Ravenclaw tower or into her dormitory.

Check. There were no obvious signs of wires or other bits of pranking paraphernalia that would lead to an unpleasant start to the morning.

Next was to scoop her hairbrush from its spot of honor on her bedside table and wander over to see what was going on outside of the dormitory window.

Rose paused with one hand pressed lightly to the glass and slowly allowed herself to grin. Outside, delicate little flakes of white were drifting past the window. Some sought a little place of refuge on the sill, but the wind carried the rest onto the grounds which were now covered in the stuff.

_Snow_. The first snowflakes of the year.

Fifteen minutes later showed Rose down in the common room struggling to pull her heavier cloak on over the two cloaks she'd already wrapped up in.

From his position in the chair second closest to the fire (Lysander always got the spot closest – he might nap in the oddest placed, but he was wicked fast when it came to getting a properly warm seat), Lorcan lifted one blond eyebrow and grinned. "Got enough on, Rosie?"

"What's she doing?" Lysander wandered drowsily, lifting his head from the arm of the chair to give Rose a brief glance. "Might 's well take a blanket out with you. Or do a heating spell. We're supposed to know those for our O.W.—" He broke off in a yawn and covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

"—L.s," finished Lorcan helpfully. "'Sander has a point, you know."

Rose pulled a face at the twins, which Lorcan mimicked back and Lysander yawned at. "A coat does just as well. And I don't have to bother casting a coat over and over, do I?"

Lorcan grinned again, ready to accept that. "Sure, sure. But at least with the spell you can _move_, right?"

"I can move just fine," Rose retorted. She was ignoring that she couldn't manage to press her arms flat against her sides.

Lorcan shook his head at her, obviously not fooled. Nevertheless, he waved one hand dismissively and prodded his brother until the other boy offered a distracted wave as well. "See you in the Great Hall later," Lorcan said, adopting a knowing expression. "Over a hot cup of cocoa, hm? Bye, Rosie!"

"Bye, you lot," she replied, sticking out her tongue again before hurrying out of the common room and starting down the tight, spiral staircase.

Several minutes walking showed her outside at last in the sort of crystal clear, chilly sunshine that only came when winter started to really set in. She'd chosen the courtyard for her first jaunt through the snow, and within moments discovered that this hadn't been an exactly original thought.

"Rose!" Bundled up possibly more than Rose, Lily grinned brightly under her wool hat and fuzzy maroon earmuffs. As usual, her bright red hair clashed horribly with her Gryffindor scarf, but the second-year didn't seem to care.

There was snow on the ground! And that was much more important than looking her best. Snowmen didn't care how many layers she had put on to keep Albus from being as much of an overbearing big brother as James was.

"Look," she continued, striking a pose and pointing toward the center of the courtyard to where several snow sculptures were beginning to take shape. "I made the badger. Louis and Roxie will like it, don't you think?"

Rose… hadn't been aware it was a badger, but she nodded and offered an affirmative answer all the same before linking arms with the younger girl and continuing over to see what _else_ had been created while she was sleeping in, enjoying her Saturday.

Albus' head appeared from behind what was attempting to be a life-sized igloo (one side of which had collapsed in on itself, while the other side looked merely unstable). "Hi, Rose," he greeted, sweeping an arm out to encompass the rest of the snow creations. "What d'you think?"

"I think…" she said slowly, propping her chin on her hand. "That someone's been busy. Is that a lion?"

"And an eagle next to it," Lily confirmed with a hint of smugness.

Amused, Rose patted the younger girl on the head, earning a laughing, "Hey!" and the red-head ducking away from her gloved hand.

That was Lily for you, though. Hogwarts number one supporter of inter-House unity.

"I _told_ you it needed a bit of water to stay up."

Rose just resisted rolling her eyes at the familiar drawl. That was what you dealt with if you had Albus around, though. His best friend was almost always just round the corner.

"Hi, Malfoy," she greeted as Albus rubbed the back of his head and scrutinized his failed masterpiece critically.

"Weasley," Scorpius replied, and dismissed her as usual.

"I dunno… I think if I had packed it tighter, it would have worked." Albus shook his head before gesturing helplessly.

"Oh, of _course_." If sarcasm had been in the visible spectrum, it would have been crystallizing on the ground with the snow. "Let's all believe in the impossible. That's likely to change how things work."

Most people would get annoyed. _Most_ people would get angry (Rose knew _she_ would), but Albus just smirked and shoved Scorpius' shoulder, unbalancing the other boy and earning a scowl from his dormitory mate.

"Rubbish. Prove your way works better," Albus challenged, shoving his glasses up his nose as he grinned.

"Let's see it!" Lily agreed, always one for a good bet. Living with James and Al all her life had had _some_ effect on her.

Scorpius continued to scowl for several moments, supposedly deciding whether any of this was worth his time. Usually, Rose knew, he wouldn't bother with fun in the snow.

Usually, however, he didn't have an audience to spread the word if he backed down from proving himself right.

Scorpius sniffed, then, with all the airs of royalty being forced into picking up rubbish from the street, the blond crouched down to scoop up a handful of snow.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!"

Lily shrieked as Scorpius yelled, and Albus let out a startled yelp as the next snowball caught him in the face.

At first none of them could see where the assault was coming from, but then they saw Freddy spring up from behind the low wall of the courtyard to sling a snowball before diving back under cover.

"POTTER!"

"It wasn't James this time. It was—" Albus tried to point out, only to earn another snowball straight into his mouth.

Scorpius dove behind the failed igloo as James' voice called out a, "Heads up!"

The next thing any of them knew, it was raining snowballs – far too many for the two Gryffindors to have thrown by hand.

Retreat was the only viable option. Scorpius made it into the castle first with Albus (who was dragging Lily along by the hand) only a second behind. Rose stumbled in next, and for several moments the little group simply sat their panting, trying to get their bearings again as a puddle of melted snow spread around them.

After only a minute or two, Scorpius straightened up and tugged at the collar of his robes until they were somewhat in order.

"If you had listened to me," he said with a certain deliberate slowness, "we would have been able to duck into the igloo."

Albus rolled his eyes. "_Maybe_."

"Which is your _usual_ answer for when you realize how wrong you were."

"No, Scorpius. It's a maybe. Means that that _might _be tru—"

"I'm aware of what it means, Albus," Scorpius cut in.

Albus frowned. "Yeah? Well, then quit acting like a—"

Rose and Lily stepped aside as the boys got into one of their small arguments. Scorpius and Albus may have been quite content to argue and let the snow melt on them, but the girls considered themselves to have a bit more sense.

"Rose?"

Rose paused in steadily brushing snow out of the younger girl's red hair and lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

Lily ducked away from Lily and hit the door back outside at a run, laughing as she tripped over the very first drift of snow, but immediately getting back to her feet and sprinting back across the courtyard.

The three remaining students exchanged measured glances.

"Should we?" asked Rose.

"James is out there…" muttered Albus, but he nodded nevertheless.

"We're not going to be surprised this time," Scorpius pointed out with the air of one explaining things to very slow students. He pulled his wand from the pocket of his robe and smirked, lifting one pale eyebrow.

Albus grinned in reply, reaching for his own as Rose reluctantly followed suit.

"Hurry!" Lily called from outside.

And they did.


End file.
